Fate
by Cathh-Apple
Summary: When Esme is killed, Carlisle isn't the same anymore. But the arrival of a strange girl with a mysterious past will change everything... Edward's point of view.


**A little story about Carlisle, because I like him so much. Enjoy!**

**Warning: my english is not perfect, it's my second language. If you have corrections, don't hesitate to tell me! **

_

* * *

_

_Aucune distraction ne pouvait donc lui venir en aide: son esprit énergique, et qui n'eût pas mieux aimé que de prendre son vol à travers les âges, était forcé de rester prisonnier comme un aigle dans une cage*_

-Carlisle, please, get out of there.

_Il se cramponnait alors à une idée, à celle de son bonheur détruit sans cause apparente et par une fatalité inouïe_

-Carlisle, it's been a month that you're in there, please, you're driving yourself crazy...

_il s'acharnait sur cette idée, la tournant, la retournant sur toutes les faces_

-You have to get some fresh air, go feed yourself, it won't help you if-

I stopped myself, hearing a sound, but he had just turned the page.

_À force de se dire à lui-même, à propos de ses ennemis, que le calme était la mort, et qu'à celui qui veut punir cruellement il faut d'autres moyens que la mort_

-if you lock yourself in your office without seeing anyone.

_il tomba dans l'immobilité morne des idées de suicide_

-Carlisle, I'm talking to you.

_malheur à celui qui, sur la pente du malheur, s'arrête à ces sombres idées!_

-Carlisle, why are you reading that again?

Then he stopped.

_Because I want to._

-I have never read that before.

-Of course you've already read the Count of Monte-Cristo, stop lying to me, and don't make me surprise you thinking of vengeance and suicide again!

_Why would I not._

-Carlisle!

I was really angry. I had never seen him like that before. Since Esme was gone, he wasn't the same anymore. Of course all the family had a hard time. We had to move because living in Forks without Esme was unimaginable. But, after years, we had to get over it. Carlisle just couldn't.

-Leave me alone, I'm just reading.

_You know I won't do any of that._

-Carlisle, we worry about you.

I should have never said that. He became all sorry for me, imagining how it would be to hear every of his sombre thoughts, sorry for causing us all this pain, for us worrying about him. Sorry that Alice and Jasper had to leave because Jasper couldn't stand his sadness and his despair.

-It's not because he couldn't stand it, he didn't want to make you feel worse!

_That's not better_

-Leave me alone, Edward, I won't kill myself.

_Even if sometimes I want to, I understand why you won't let me._

* * *

-So, how is he? asked Emmett as I came down the stairs.

-Bad. We have to get him out somehow.

-Why can't we just force him?

_What about the hospital?_

It was Rose.

-What about sending his curriculum vitae to the hospital? Maybe saving people would help him.

-I'll do that, said Emmett.

-Hey, come here, said Bella from the kitchen. Alice just sent us a mail!

* * *

_Hey everyone,_

_Jasper and I are doing well, Turkey is a beautiful country!_

_How's Carlisle?_

_Tell me about the girl._

_xox_

_Alice_

* * *

-What girl? asked Rosalie.

-A girl? A girl? cried Emmett, looking everywhere, then winking to Rose.

-You, stupid! she said, hitting him.

-I think we're waiting for someone! said Bella with her beautiful smile.

* * *

***All lines in french are Alexandre Dumas's.**

**Here is the translation: **

No distraction could come to his aid; his energetic spirit, that would have exalted in thus revisiting the past, was imprisoned like an eagle in a cage.

He clung to one idea – that of his happiness, destroyed, without apparent cause, by an unheard-of fatality,

he considered and reconsidered this idea

[...]

By dint of constantly dwelling on the idea that tranquility was death, and if punishment were the end in view other tortures than death must be invented

he began to reflect on suicide

Unhappy he, who, on the brink of misfortune, broods over ideas like these!

**Please review!**


End file.
